Warped
by Alkarin
Summary: Cuando la gente te pregunta cómo se las ha arreglado el infame Draco Malfoy después de la guerra, sonríes y respondes, 'Está un poco ocupado por el momento, pero la última vez que lo vi, estaba muy bien'. El poder y la lujuria después de la guerra. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Warped.**

**Autor: **_**Just Silver**_

**Resumen:** Cuando la gente te pregunta cómo se las ha arreglado el infame Draco Malfoy después de la guerra, sonríes y respondes, 'Está un poco ocupado por el momento, pero la última vez que lo vi, estaba muy bien'. El poder y la lujuria después de la guerra. Harry/Draco slash.

**N/A:** One-shot completo. El estilo puede ser un poco extraño, pero esa es la forma en que esto quiso salir. Si es demasiado problemático, trabajaré en ello un poco, pero me gusta de este modo.

Slash H/D - de la variedad dark.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La historia le pertenece a _**Just Silver**__, _quien muy amablemente me permitió realizar la traducción. Por otro lado, Harry es propiedad de Draco y viceversa. Y como siempre, lo único mío es la traducción y los errores.

**N/T: **Traducción autorizada.

**888**

Los ojos fueron lo que lo delató.

De lo contrario, no lo habrías reconocido.

Estaba delgado. Siempre había sido delgado, pero ahora se ve desnutrido, con sus huesos tan afilados como le gustaba pensar que una vez fue su ingenio. Su cabello es más largo de lo que recordabas. Cubre su rostro como una cortina, dándole un cierto glamour que suaviza los amargos bordes que ha adquirido.

Sus ojos son hostiles y eso es familiar. Asocias ese tono de gris con veneno. Aun cuando está en silencio, sus ojos cuentan la misma historia.

Te lo pone fácil. Tentándote. Habrías estado mucho menos interesado si su espíritu hubiera estado roto.

Te deja besarlo porque le estás pagando para hacerlo. Su mandíbula está cerrada, sus puños inútilmente apretados.

No habías creído los rumores. Los susurros entre los viejos amigos de que había salido a las calles, víctima de falsas acusaciones y su propio orgullo. Tenías que verlo por ti mismo.

Pronto no fue suficiente el sólo ver.

Sabe como a fresno y menta y magia agotada.

¿Dónde está el chico que solías conocer? Lo quieres, sin pasar por alto, la adelgazada y descolorida versión del hermoso y arrogante chico que recordabas y había sido reemplazada por esta agotada y frágil cáscara. Pero eso no es del todo cierto, ¿no es así? Los ojos todavía arden. Él no se ha ido todavía.

Está amargado y herido, pero no roto.

Cuando la gente te pregunta cómo se las ha arreglado el infame Draco Malfoy después de la guerra, sonríes y respondes, "Está un poco ocupado por el momento, pero la última vez que lo vi, estaba muy bien".

Le das todo a lo que está acostumbrado: dinero y atención. ¿Libertad? Bueno, en realidad nunca tuvo mucho de eso de todos modos.

Él te odia. Y de alguna forma estás bien con eso, de verdad, porque te permite satisfacer tus deseos con él y él gana limpiamente y bastante bien. Por otra parte, sabías que lo haría. Su cabello ha crecido todavía más largo. No vas a dejarlo cortarlo. Frunce el ceño y te dice que lo hace ver como su padre. Le dices que cuando lo tenga suficientemente largo lo encerrarás en una torre sin puertas, sólo con una ventana y que lo harás arrojarte su cabello para que puedas trepar hasta él.

Al parecer, nunca ha escuchado la historia de Rapunzel y la sola idea más bien lo asusta. Suena bastante cruel eso que quieres hacerle.

Él es el único que piensa que eres cruel. Todos los demás piensan que eres un héroe. Él lo sabe mejor. Ha visto tu crueldad, la ha sentido empujándose y bajando por su garganta y la ha visto reflejada en las marcas sobre sus muñecas y los moretones sobre su piel donde dejaste de besarlo y en su lugar empezaste a devorarlo.

En sus brazos te sientes vivo. No te importa si la emoción corriendo a través de tus venas es amor, odio o lujuria; eso no es importante. Lo que es importante es que sientes, que tienes una reacción hacia él y a aquellos ardientes ojos de plata y a la voz que está mezclada con sarcasmo y veneno y resentimiento. Él te hace sentir humano, aunque a veces tu comportamiento hacia él es inhumano.

Algunas veces eres tierno con él. Lo viste llorar una vez y aunque no le preguntaste por qué estaba llorando, besaste sus lágrimas alejándolas y lo sostuviste hasta que se calmó. Él te besó primero, con sus labios cálidos y sedosos, de la forma en la que siempre fueron, pero su cuerpo no se tensó contra el tuyo y los brazos se levantaron alrededor de tus hombros porque quiso hacerlo, no porque tú lo atrapaste fuera de balance y necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.

Esa noche, fue la primera noche que tuviste algo parecido al sexo como la gente normal. Sin juegos, ni crueldad, sólo su cuerpo aceptando el tuyo... incluso invitándolo.

Quizás él no te odia y tal vez tú no lo odias. Quizás ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a su viaje de poder, su perpetua lucha para obtener ventaja sobre los otros, que simplemente se convirtió en un hábito.

Él nunca lo inicia, pero una vez que responde, te besa como si lo necesitara de la misma forma en que necesita del aire para respirar. Es un alivio, descubres, estar con él, estar con la persona que conoce lo peor de ti y todavía puede mirarte a los ojos.

"¿Por qué te quedas?", le preguntas. Él atiende un labio partido, pero sus ojos tienen un débil destello de plata.

"Tú me encontrarías".

La respuesta es neutral, una afirmación de hecho.

"Aún así podrías intentarlo".

Él sonríe satisfecho, a pesar del labio partido.

"Me quedo porque eres mío".

"¿Soy tuyo?", le haces eco.

"Por supuesto. Después de todos estos años, ¿crees que voy a dejar que alguien más te tenga? Nos hemos ganado uno al otro".

Te ríes entre dientes. Es una especie de retorcida lógica, pero tiene perfecto sentido para ti.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
